Rain
by Little-Sparrow-Flying-High
Summary: Leaning against his beloved and impossible box, the young-old man L knew so well smiled sadly at him, as if he knew some solemn secret that L couldn't be privy to.


**...I apologize in advance for this...**

 **i own neither Doctor Who nor Death Note. Or any of the characters**

* * *

It was the familiar mechanical whooshing sound that pulled L to the roof that day. He couldn't mistake it- he knew that sound anywhere. With a soft sigh, he stood and ascended the stairs to the top of headquarters; and his suspicions were confirmed. Leaning against his beloved and impossible box, the young-old man L knew so well smiled sadly at him, as if he knew some solemn secret that L couldn't be privy to.

As per usual his hair was tousled in just that right way, he wore his trainers with his suit. But he looked more…tired than usual. Exhausted actually.

"Fancy meeting you here." He joked casually, with that familiar quirk of his lips into a smirk. Only not as self assured this time, softer, and not at all with any amusemt. L managed a huff of a dry, almost-laugh.

"Nice to see you, Doctor." Was his response. The Doctor saddened suddenly, a brief passing expression, before his expression settled into something neutral.

"Looks like rain, dunnit?" He said, again all too casually, as he looked to the sky. "Fancy we shouldn't be out here to long."

"Yes." L replied. They were silent for a moment before the Doctor spoke up again, this time, serious, as the sorrow crept back up onto his face.

"You know what's happening." He said. It wasn't a question. L took one look at him, could almost see the gold dust coursing through his veins.

"Yes." He replied. "As do you."

"Yes."

Silence and then,

"…can you hear them, Doctor?"

"Hear what, Lawliet?"

"The bells." At this, L received a strange look before it, too, like most of the expressions the Doctor didn't want others to see, passed.

"…essentially, yes. Though I'm guessing they're different for me than you." The Doctor ran a hand down one of the panels of his box, his TARDIS. "She chimes when she knows something's up. She knows I'm leaving her. This version of me anyhow." L just nodded. Thunder clapped in the sky.

"You won't see me again after today, I don't think. Well. Me from today on. I've met other faces of yours and I can never pinpoint exactly where in your timeline they are. So you could be seeing me with a different face, from before today. But not after." L explained, as if he were explaining it to someone like Matsuda, not a Lord of Time. A low chuckle met his words.

"I understand, Lawliet. Mistaking me for the rookie detective downstairs?"

"Ha. He's actually…a lot cleverer than I give him credit for. He's impulsive, that's for sure but he's…clever. In his own special way."

More silence.

"…Doctor?"

"Yes, Lawliet?"

"I believe he loves me."

"Yes."

"And I might love him back. It's an eighty-seven percent chance."

"Yes. Though I might raise the percentage a bit myself."

"…show him adventure, will you? Something other than the one he's living in right now, that won't take a toll on his view of living things."

"Heh. Why not? My new face could probably use a companion or two."

The rain began to fall, slowly at first, but it would pick up the pace gradually.

With a sigh, the Doctor moved, extending his hand towards the worlds three greatest detectives.

"It was an absolute honor to know you, Lawliet." L smiled softly.

"And you, Doctor." A shake of hands, a silent and final farewell, and the Doctor disappeared back into his box. As it dematerialized, accompanied with it's familiar whooshing sound (almost like a lullaby to L. At least that's how he thought it. A soothing sound nowadays. It seemed right that it'd be one of the last things ingrained in his memory of his last day alive), the rain picked up.

L just stood there, perhaps a little numb. Struck now, by the knowledge that nothing could live forever. Not even the last remaining Lord of Time. Not even the world's greatest detective. He vaguely sensed a presence behind him. He knew who it was. Suspicions confirmed by the voice calling out through the rain. Light soon came to join him. But the conversation was empty and meaningless to him. He was to die anyway, right?

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah I know. Meh. Yes. I implied some LxMatsuda. Sue me.**

 **So thanks for reading that very depressing one shot...I'm gonna go cry myself to sleep now.**

 **-Rosie**


End file.
